Su Reina
by Anna de Usui
Summary: "La noche en que las estrellas brillaron en todo su esplendor, siendo testigos del amor de un caballero honesto y de una dama a quien él consideraba su reina. Que esa noche, se convirtió en su Reina. " ll Alibaba x Morgiana - AliMor ll ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO ECCHI! Y OCC !


**+Su Reina+**

_**-Ella es…-**_

Una vez más, se distrajo pensando en ella. Su andar pasivo lo hacía enloquecer, era como una adicción lo que ella provocaba en él.

El cabello suelto, extendiéndose un poco más debajo de sus hombros; con la brisa que suavemente soplaba y así deleitaba al joven con la espalda de su chica.

No podía negarlo, ella lucía tremendamente bella esa noche. Su exquisito perfume lo tenía hipnotizado, como si él sólo existiera para verla andar a su alrededor.

El movimiento de sus caderas, era el lujoso baile de una diosa. El brillo de su sonrisa, le quitaba el aliento. Y así sucumbía a imaginarla entre sus brazos, tan dulce y tierna como una preciosa doncella.

La quería, la necesitaba, la deseaba… Y más que nada, la amaba.

**-Alibaba-kun-**lo llamó, un hombre adulto

**-¡S-Sinbad-san!-**se alteró, el rubio

**-¿Te asusté?-**bromeó el hombre, poniéndose a su lado

**-N-No…-**Alibaba rió nervioso**-Sólo estaba…-**y así, regresó la vista a su dama

**-Entiendo-**dijo Sinbad, notando el grado de atención por parte del chico**-Está hermosa esta noche, ¿verdad?-**

**-Demasiado…-**suspiró Alibaba, prisionero de sus propias emociones

**-Si estás así, ¿por qué no haces tu movimiento ya?-**lo cuestionó el Rey

**-¡¿D-De qué estás hablando?!-**se sonrojó el joven, evitando el tema**-¡N-No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo!-**negó, con la cara enrojecida**-Además, está Hakuryuu y…-**

Sinbad lo desconocía. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que, Alibaba enamorado, pudiera ser tan tímido?

El hombre soltó una breve carcajada y golpeó suavemente la espalda del rubio, dándole un pequeño empujón.

**-Ve por lo tuyo, Alibaba-kun-**

Sin duda alguna, la pequeña platica con el Rey de Sindria, le había dado un poco de confianza.

Acercarse a ella, no era tan simple como lo había sido antes, pero… no era tarea imposible. Ella confiaba en él lo suficiente como dejarlo acercarse y quizá, mucho más que eso.

Ella se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él, lucía tan bella que él no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, hacia las finas piernas de las que era dueña.

No había manera de que él lo negara, estaba enamorado de esa preciosa y hermosa mujercita, la amaba más de lo que seguramente podía expresar con palabras.

Por eso se detuvo cuando se encontró con su espalda, la piel relucía tímidamente entre los pelitos magenta y lo incitaba a depositarse sobre él, de la manera más descabellada posible.

A pocos metros de una enorme y ruidosa fiesta… ahí estaba ella, ahí la encontró él; alejados de todos como si sólo existieran el uno para el otro.

Las manos de Alibaba tocaron su cuello, masajeando suavemente la piel; a ella le dio escalofríos súbitamente. Suspiró agradada, sin contenerse.

Él vagaba en su imaginación, el calor habitaba desde la planta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Sutilmente se pegó al cuerpo de su compañera, emborrachándose de su dulce aroma; buscando establecer contacto con ella que hoy lo recibía abiertamente.

Se arriesgó a besarla, al fin. La porción de piel fue tocada sutilmente por los labios masculinos; gentilmente, suavemente, tomándose el tiempo de palpar su sabor. Ella volvió a suspirar, grata.

Sus besos fueron marcándola de a poco, con paciencia y con gentileza; tal como lo hubiera hecho un caballero con su dama. Ella no se arriesgó a preguntar el por qué, su actitud actual la tenía ida y lentamente, fue contagiándose del deseo de Alibaba.

**-Morgiana…-**musitó él, preso de sus deseos **-Morgiana…-**repitió, desesperado**-¡Morgiana…!-**

Ella gimió, suavemente. Una dulce mordida, casi intoxicante. Su toque era veneno puro, una droga a la que ella se hizo adicta.

Sus manos acariciándola delicadamente, eran el mayor placer de su vida. Atrevidamente, pero a la vez, dulcemente. Él la hacía delirar.

Suavemente, tocaba los medianamente pequeños pechos de la chica; como si la tela del vestido se deshiciera entre sus dedos.

Podía sentirla, tanto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella vibraba entre sus brazos, víctima de sus propias fantasías.

De esa manera él encontró su boca entreabierta, obsequiándole un delicado beso. Ella respondió dificultosamente, casi consumida entre su respiración caliente.

Tan cerca… había soñado con acercarse a ella de esa manera por mucho tiempo. Lentamente ella se había convertido en su obsesión y, lentamente, él había comenzado a vivir únicamente para ella.

Se perdía, se desvelaba pensando en ella; todas y cada una de las noches. Nada más ocupaba su mente, sólo la necesidad incontrolable de acercarse a su dama. De poder tenerla de la manera que la tenía ahora; entregada única y exclusivamente a él.

Ella era todo para él.

**-Te amo…-**confesaron sutilmente, al unísono

El sabor de sus labios lo llamó una vez más, sucumbiendo ante su boquita entreabierta y rindiéndose ante el más profundo de sus deseos; el deseo descontrolado de amarla.

La noche en que las estrellas brillaron en todo su esplendor, siendo testigos del amor de un caballero honesto y de una dama a quien él consideraba su reina.

Que esa noche, se convirtió en su Reina.


End file.
